


Take Me...All Of Me//Il Volo

by lovebarone



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebarone/pseuds/lovebarone
Summary: A one shot of Piero and Gianluca fooling around





	Take Me...All Of Me//Il Volo

Five minutes. I could have my way with Piero Barone in just five minutes.

We were backstage, watching Ignazio do his solo. I glanced over to my right and saw a large closet with a table in it. I deviously looked over at Piero and bit my lip. He nodded, and without anyone seeing us, we rushed to the closet. 

Not wanting to waste any time at all, I forced Piero on the table and stripped his pants off of him revealing his beautiful dick that I wanted to do so many things to I didn't know where to start. 

I took my pants off too, letting my boner spring free. Piero smiled as I crawled onto him.

I let my lips suction onto his, while my hands were busy stroking Piero's dick, with each stroke it went up more and more.

By the time I was done stroking it, he was begging for me to fuck him.

"You want me to fuck you?" I asked and Piero nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry what was that?" I instigated, and Piero sighed impatiently. "Gianluca freaking Ginoble I want you to fuck me so hard." He begged and I smirked in satisfaction.

I lifted one of his legs, revealing his tight hole. Perfect for me to manipulate.

I put the tip of my dick in front of his hole, and rubbed it around, teasing him. 

He groaned more when I moved my dick from his hole, but gleamed when I licked two of my fingers and shoved them into his tight asshole, fingering him, crooking my fingers around until he begged me for my dick.

I released my fingers and replaced them with my large dick.

"Fuck Gian." He wimpered as I slid into his right asshole with ease, for me anyway.

You'd think that all the times he got penetrated by me, that his asshole would stretch out...oh well, looks like he needs more of a workout then.

I pounded his hole as hard as I possibly could, leaving him begging for more, for me to fuck him senseless and faster and to never stop. 

I heard Ignazio thank the crowd and their cheers so that's when I knew we had to finish up here. 

I jerked off Piero's dick as I pounded even harder, not caring that he whimpered like a puppy. 

I hit his prostate with my dick and came inside of him, my white warm cum filling his asshole. 

As I took out my dick from his tight asshole my cum spilled out leaving me to smile.

"We have to sing now!" Piero exclaimed nervously.

"Funny, the song we are singing is My Way...yes it is..." I smirked and cleaned up the mess, then walked out of the closet like nothing ever happened.


End file.
